reap what you sowe
by chase8999
Summary: spin off of mistress winowyll's "get what you deserve" but tsukune is more ... intense. i suck at summaries. this is my first fanfic so all criticism and requests for story arcs are welcome rated m for possible language and lemons pairings are not yet determined.


' _thoughts'_

"speaking'

" **inner moka speech"**

' **reading'**

In a park at night sat on a bench was a man with chocolate brown hair and a duffel bag, his hands were covered in blood, his eyes held the gaze of a dead man. ' _why moka … why did you do this.'_ was one of the thoughts that swam through his head. this man was tsukune aono human turned ghoul/ vampire. he looked at his phone, searching the contacts " _who can i call now, after this long.'_ he saw one name 'mizore shirayuki' ' _she said that i could always come to her'._ but he kept scrolling he saw the name he was looking for 'kurumu kurono' ' _I need to tell her … she deserves to know first'_

-earlier that night-

"if you don't agree with me i will find someone who will!" yelled the pink haired moka Akashiya. her and tsukune had been at end for 2 months now. "i will not allow my children to be raised without what made me, me" replied tsukune calmly "then you have left me no choice." replied moka somewhat smugly. ' _if you won't bend to my will, i will show you, your place.'_ inner moka as she pulled out her phone and called someone. ' _who is she calling now probably her father"_ complained tsukune in his head. after a few rings the phone was answered "hello? im fine could you come over i need your help with something can you be here in say 30 minutes? oh good see you then." as moka spoke to the phone tsukune listened intently trying to catch the voice on the other end of the line but he could not hear them who ever they were. once moka had hung up tsukune only said one word "who?" you'll find out soon enough". with that she left and started getting ready as if she hadn't just been in a argument. at that time tsukune felt a dark foreboding build in his stomach so he went to his room and packed a duffel bag. When he walked back into the living room of their apartment, he saw moka in his favourite dress with the perfume and makeup on that he bought for her 21st birth day. he was about to speak when there was a knock on the door and moka smiling went and answered it. who tsukune saw made his blood run cold and his eyes glow. in the doorway with a self satisfied smirk on his face was none other than ginei morioka. "im glad you could come gin." greeted moka "i couldn't refuse your request moka" replied gin. "this is your last chance tsukune." stated moka as she turned to tsukune. "You already know my answer" replied tsukune "But know this moka if you do this then you and i will no longer be anything more than a memory." at this both moka's and the rosario's eyes raised a little. "You don't mean that!" argued moka "i guess you will have to wait to see if i do or not." stated tsukune "fine then, Gin come with me" gin was about to protest but a kiss from moka killed the words in his throat. she led him into the bedroom and tsukune sat down on the couch he had to know if she was going to go through with this as the door to the bedroom closed he was left in complete and utter darkness. in the darkness every sound became as clear as if it were happening right next to him. he heard them move onto the bed he could see in his mind's eye them as they undressed and positioned themselves on the bed, even the sharp intake of breath as moka was entered, and the sound of the springs as they soon continued and were reduced to hormone controlled beasts. when tsukune could stand no more he stood up and left but not before writing a message on the wall and removing and crushing his wedding ring and setting it on the countertop next to the bedroom door and turning on the lights.

-some time later with moka and gin-

once they were finished moka asked gin "do you think he is still out there?" to which he replied "do you want me to go check?" gin sat up as moka fully covered herself with the blanket "Please do" replied moka as gin stood up and opened the door. moka watched as gin's face drained of all color and he turned to look at her "you will want to see this" he shakily replied as moka inhaled and smelled tsukune's blood strongly, she shot up and to the door once she saw what it was gin was talking about she could only say one thing "oh … my… God" and on the wall directly across from the bedroom door written in blood was a message that was flanked on the top and bottom by crosses also draw in blood that read ' **i wasn't bluffing moka i hope you have a good life, even after everything i had done for you, you threw me away like i was a passing fling. And to gin watch your back for you won't live long if i ever see you again."** as moka looked down to the countertop she saw a crumpled up piece of metal, she went over and picked it up as she did the color drained from her face as well because on it was the same quote that she had said countless times before ' **i will stay with you until you no longer want me** '.


End file.
